


i wanna drive her crazy

by insomnia_anonymous



Series: ain't letting you go [5]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, First Time, First Time writing Smut, Mia Smoak - Freeform, My First Smut, Nora West-Allen - Freeform, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, listen i consulted people before posting this, mia is nervous, nora is a virgin, she wants it to be good for nora, they told me it's good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:42:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25485673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insomnia_anonymous/pseuds/insomnia_anonymous
Summary: mia doesn't want to lose control until nora's ready - nora's ready
Relationships: Mia Smoak/Nora West-Allen
Series: ain't letting you go [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680472
Kudos: 31
Collections: Collection of x-star Works





	i wanna drive her crazy

**Author's Note:**

> _title is from_ **but i like it** by **lauren sanderson**  
>  also shoutout to **[@belikebeebo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/belikebeebo/works)** beta-ing  
> feel free to send me prompts on my tumblr **[ins0mnia-an0nym0us-au](https://ins0mnia-an0nym0us-au.tumblr.com/)**

Mia could feel her self-control slipping away with every kiss she and Nora shared, legs on either side of her as Nora gently rocked her hips down against her own. When Nora had easily situated herself on top of her, Mia had been both turned on and cautious. She didn’t want to cross any lines or boundaries without permission, but as the hands in her hair gripped tighter, Mia’s brain short-circuited.

They finally had to break apart for air and Mia took a moment to take in how beautiful Nora looked - breathing heavily, flushed, and still subtly rocking against her. Mia bit her lip, her eyes half-lidded, as she thought of all the ways she wanted to make Nora scream for her.

“Hey, that’s my job.” Nora moved one of her hands from Mia’s hair down to where she was biting her lip and ran her thumb over it.

Mia watched carefully as she released her lip and sucked Nora’s thumb into her mouth, wanting to see how Nora reacted. She had to stop herself from smiling at the sudden intake of air from Nora and the way her other hand went down to cup the back of her neck.

“Babe, you’re so fucking sexy,” Nora groaned, being torn between watching the way Mia was tonguing her thumb and looking into her eyes.

Mia made the choice for her by gently reaching up and wrapping her hand around Nora’s wrist to slowly pull her thumb out of her mouth. “We either need to stop or you need to tell me you’re okay with where this is going.” Panting as she spoke, Mia stared into Nora’s eyes. “I wanna make you feel good, but only if you want me to.”

Nora pulled her hands back and Mia started to lean away from her, but stopped when Nora pulled her shirt off, for a brief moment leaving her in a lacy bra before she reached behind herself and undid the clasp before throwing it in the same direction she had thrown the shirt.

“Holy shit.” Mia gaped at the expanse of skin now available to her.

Nora grabbed Mia’s hands which had started to reach for her, but stopped just before touching and placed them on her bare stomach. “Touch me, I want you to touch me.” Nora then leaned down, pressing her lips against Mia’s once more.

For a long moment Mia was frozen, snapping out of it only when Nora once again began rocking her hips down to grind against her own. Her hands slid from the smooth plain of Nora’s stomach up to breasts she had fantasized a few times about since they started dating.

Mia felt her own arousal coat her briefs when Nora had to pull away from their kiss to moan as she began caressing the mounds in her hands.

She looked up at Nora as she began playing with her nipples - the sight and feel of her was a better high than anything she had ever experienced.

“That feel good?” Mia asked, even though she knew the answer.

Nora barely nodded when Mia pinched one of her nipples, causing her to cry out and flush even harder.

“You are so fucking gorgeous.” Mia made sure to enunciate each word before sitting up and latching onto Nora’s left nipple with her mouth, teeth grazing it before she sucked on it soothingly. Hands once again grabbed at her head to hold her in place and Mia moaned.

“Oh fuck, Mia, fuck, shit, that feels so good,” Nora gasped as Mia continued her ministrations switching between the left and right nipple, never leaving one unattended as she used her fingers to play with the one not being nipped and sucked.

Mia wondered briefly if she could get Nora to cum like this but pushed the thought away, she was going to do this right. Pulling back with a pop from Nora’s chest, she smiled as a pout formed on Nora’s face.

“Don’t pout.” Kissing Nora’s pout, Mia grabbed her thighs before standing from the couch. 

The movement pulling a squeal from Nora who instinctively latched onto Mia. “I just want to finish this on your bed.”

Moving around the small couch and the few feet over to the bed, Mia gently laid Nora down. She was about to crawl on top of her when Nora held out a hand to stop her. “I don’t want to be the only naked one.”

Grinning, Mia unbuttoned her shirt, dropping it easily next to the bed. “Yes ma’am.” She quickly removed the rest of her clothing before crawling on top of Nora, who was watching intently from her position on the bed.

Nora grabbed at Mia’s biceps as she came to hover above her, feeling the muscle there. Glancing down, she bit her lip at the six-pack she had seen before, but never like this. Her thoughts went to such filthy places when she saw Mia’s muscles and now was no exception.

“Like what you see?” Mia watched Nora closely as her gaze wandered.

“I want to grind against your abs until I cum,” Nora blurted out, flushing when she realized what she’d said.

Mia’s eyes widened but a slow smile quickly replaced her shock. “Babe, you can do whatever you want, but first I want to do this right.” Leaning down, Mia kissed Nora gently. Leaning on one forearm, she reached for the zip of Nora’s pants, waiting until she got approval before undoing them and sliding them down her legs.

Tossing the jeans, she sat on her knees for a second to look at the dark spot on the lace underwear Nora was wearing. Mia took in a breath before starting to kiss up from the smooth ankle in front of her. When she reached Nora’s thigh, she bit lightly, hearing the hitch in Nora’s breathing.

Looking up to see Nora’s gaze on her, she spoke. “Tell me to stop if you want to, promise me.”

Nora nodded. “Promise.”

Satisfied, Mia moved to nuzzle at the dark patch, causing Nora to quiver. “You smell so good,” Mia mumbled before reaching up and pulling the underwear off.

Mia stared for a moment at Nora’s wetness, but not for too long.he was just as turned on as Nora just by the fact she was getting this chance at tasting her. As her tongue reached out and licked through her folds for the first time, Mia knew she would never taste anything better.

“Fuck, Mia, Holy God, fuck!” Nora jolted at the first lick and Mia had to hold her hips in place, enjoying the feeling of hands in her hair once more as Nora desperately grasped onto her. “That feels so good, don’t stop.”

Mia wanted to be snarky and ask her what made her think she would ever stop this, but she was too busy licking that delicious slick. It was her new addiction, she was sure of it. Licking up and around that bundle of nerves earned her a shudder and Mia was awestruck as she watched Nora build toward her orgasm.

She finally took that bundle into her mouth and sucked, causing Nora to let out a strangled sound. The grip in her hair tightened further and Mia couldn’t help but look for a little friction as her arousal heightened, her hips grinding down against the mattress.

Mia probed lightly at Nora’s entrance with one of her fingers. She received a moan in response as she slipped it in, and she began slowly thrusting in and out, still licking lightly at her clit.

“I’m gonna-” Nora tried to speak but she was barely coherent, and Mia felt her release as she gushed against her hand, walls clenching around her finger and thighs quivering. She helped her ride out the rest of her orgasm with gentle movements before pulling out, wiping her mouth on the sheet. As she moved up Nora’s body, she stared down at the blissed-out expression on her face.

“Still want to grind on my abs?” Mia teased, lightly nudging Nora’s neck with her nose.

“Oh my God, you had to ruin the moment,” Nora glared as she shoved at Mia slightly. The latter only laughed as she laid down next to Nora, her eyes closed. She startled when she felt a hand on her thigh, and she looked at Nora who was practically purred while grinning, “Did you think I’d forget about you?”

“I-you don’t have to if you don’t want to,” Mia tried to give her an out, but sucked in a breath when Nora rolled so she was partially on top of her.

“Teach me.” Nora grabbed one of Mia’s hands and put it over one of her own. “Show me what you like.”

Mia’s heart raced as she guided Nora’s hand down her body. “I’m not gonna last long,” Mia flushed as she helped Nora enter her for the first time. “Oh God, not long at all, shit.” Mia jerked her hips up as two fingers entered her.

Feeling the velvety wetness inside of Mia for the first time left Nora breathless. “I just want to make you feel good,” Nora whispered as she kissed Mia’s neck, eyes moving between Mia’s face and her hand working between her thighs.

“That feels so good.” Mia wrapped an arm around Nora’s neck, gripping the sheet next to her.

Nora thrusted gently in and out like Mia had done to her, enjoying the whine that came out of Mia and the way she rocked her hips up to meet each thrust.

“Faster baby, harder.” Mia dug her nails into the back of Nora’s neck as she held onto her, eyes fluttering as Nora followed her instructions, her thrusts speeding up.

Moving her thumb, Nora brushed over Mia’s clit causing her to gasp, hips jerking as her walls spasmed and released a gush of arousal. “Fuck,” Nora softly swore as she watched Mia continued cum, slowing her thrusts as the clenching started to slow.

Eventually Mia reached over and gripped at Nora’s wrist. “That’s, fuck- that’s good,” Mia hummed as Nora pulled out eyes still closed, she opened them in time to see Nora look for a moment at her wet fingers before putting them in her mouth. “Babe, you can’t do things that sexy or I’m gonna have to fuck you again.”

Nora grinned at Mia. “Think your abs are up for a test?” Nora raised a brow.

Mia licked her lips. “Babe, if they don’t do the trick, you can just move up a bit.”

**Author's Note:**

> _k, so this is my first time writing smut - ever. sooooo, feedback? constructive criticisms? i really wanted this landmark in their relationship but didn't want anyone else to write it but me._


End file.
